NiGHTS: Warrior of Dreams
"Stop undoing these glorious vandalizes broe" -''spacklenightmaren; the fucking of the wikia'' NiTS: SJWarrior of Memes is a webcomic by the user spackleTheNightmaren on DeviantART.com. This comic was ripped-off of the popular NiGHTS: Into Dreams series and "inspired" by a fuckload of different movies and video games, and in time grew to have no plotline what so ever. its SHIT Chapter 1 The comic opens to a shitty mspaint drawing of a cloaked nightman, they emeny of dayman (Later known as fuckface) quietly conversing with another fucker who is not shown. He tells of a 'master plan' that requires the creation of an Era of Deep web. The voice states that it is unfamiliar with this meme, as fuckface later explains the origin of this meme. He states an Era of Deep web is a time when the Night Demoman is threatened to collapse within itself and unravel at the memes. In every Era of Deep web, a chosen meme farmer is sent to stop this from occurring. His plan is to corrupt the chosen meme farmer and force him to use reddit insead of tumbler. He does not state what for or why. Only saying that they is a plot device in his plan. He also expresses curiosity of what form the 'meme farmer's blog' will take in the current Era. The scene then switches to a humane who has recently found their way into the Night Demoman, currently unconcious. Chapter 2 In the next chapter of the comic Jade is seen possibly unconcious, with Nits staring at her with a concerned look. Jade wakes a few moments later and is startled at Nits' sudden appearence. Jade comments rudely about this and Nits retorts with casual racism. After a short conversation between the two, another dreamer, Layle(and his friend yooka), enters the scene and joins in their conversation with a remark asking if they had forgotten about them. He then asks them if he would be the only one working on the 'party boat'. Jade is confused about his question, mentioning that they weren't talking about a raft. Layle reminds Jade that the raft was her idea, and that she had wanted to use it to visit other worlds (of course, this probably would not work). Nits likes the idea of this and suggests they go build it immediately. Then, the three race off to go start on their project. The next scene takes place in a different demension, Nightmare(not the kirby character you stupid fucks). The scene contains two characters: Reals, and Cackle having a short argument about going to report to their master about the recent success on a missoin. Cackle demands he goes with Reals to report, but Reals claims Cackle is too badly injured to go and he must rest. However this is just a mere excuse to get Cackle to shut up (for he claims Cackle's yelling is annoying). After the short conversation Reals runs off to report to his master. When Reals arrives in the throne room he notices almost immediately that the whole room layout has drastically changed. The room has formed walls and now has a visible throne that seems just about the right size for a nightman. When Reals wanders a little closer, he sees the throne is empty, from behind the throne, a medium sized second-level nightman, Karachi appears from behind the throne. He appears to have an envelope in his anus, he gives it to Reals. Shortly after Reals starts reading it he goes into a sudden panic attack running down the hall screaming Cackle's name. Soon after he notifies Cackle about it, the scene switches back to Jade's tonight; now coming apart at the memes. Chapter 3 In this chapter the scene switches back to Jade's tonight, now under attack by some unknown fucker. A black hole has now opened itself in the sky. Jade along with Layle decide to go find Nits; Layle goes off to check the nearby island and orders Jade to go check the backside of the main tonight. Jade however, doubts Nits would be anywhere around there; so she goes to check in a nearby cave. Much to her surprise, Nits was indeed in the cave. Jade screams a very jumbled sentence at Nits explaining what's happening in her own words "Nits whips her head around in shock to see Jade in the cave. She appeaser to be holding back the door, something must have been behind it, since wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Nits took her attention off the door it started to crack and dankness started pouring out of it. Nits instantly turned her attention back to holding back the door. The dankness receded a bit; Nits explained to Jade that she had to hold back the dark power escaping from the door. Nits opens a portal for Jade and orders her to go through, explaining that it would take her somewhere safe. Jade asks Nits if she had opened a portal for Layle too (Hinting that she greatly cares for him). Nits, taking full attention off the door, starts to tell Jade something about Layle, but is unable to finish the sentence since the door (not being attended to) had burst open. Darkness suddenly swarms the room and envelopes the two, capturing Nits and forcing Jade into unconciousness. The next scene we are taken back to the Nightmare Castle where Reals and Cackle are discussing what exactly to do about their current situation. They plan to go through with the orders the sticky note of their elders contains, but are unsure exactly how. Cackle suggests that they take Spoop with them. Reals does not act very kindly to his suggestion, screaming "NO!!!" to him. Cackle asks why, and Reals states he could give him a gillion reasons why not to take her with them. In the next panel, the shadow of a nightman is shown behind the wall, eavesdropping on Reals and Cackle's conversation. Cackle tells Reals he only needs one reason why not to include Spoop. The eavesdropping nightman, now found out to be Spoop, emerges from the darkness and asks what exactly they were descending. Reals, starting to panic again, struggles to find an excuse. He stutters a little, but is able to form a sentence. He tells Spoop they were planning a suprise party for one of the second level nightmaren. Spoop doesn't take this seriously, which causes Reals to panic even more. He nervously says'' " O-okay.. yeah you got me... take me back to Wizwaz, tell on me for lying... he's not even there..you fuck"'' This causes Spoop to twist his arm, making Reals whine and fall over. She turns to Cackle, and he explains to her the whole plot of the story. Scene switch to a tall figure, Wizwaz, walking to what seems to be the tonight Palace. He appears to be in the form of a nightman, possibly to maintain cover from others. He walks into the Palace, quietly talking to himself. He walks on down the halls, obviously looking for someone. The next panel shows a hard impact to the side of his head, his face shows an expression of pain and surprise. He quickly falls unconscious, revealing Tabithi, the queen of Nightopia, behind him holding a dildo. She cautiously takes a closer look, as suggested by Arii, a nightopian, that it may be Wizwaz. He groans and wakes up, only for Tabithi to hit him again. Wizwaz wakes up with his hands restrained behind him, bound by some weak rope. He has two bruises on the side of his head. He falsely grins at Tabithi, showing that he won't try to hurt her. Tabithi steps closer to him, still gripping the dildo, and asks him why he's here. Wizwaz sarcastically retorts at her; Tabithi threateningly raises the dildo. Wizwaz, not wanting to get hit again, explains to her that an old rival of his is planning to collect the main power sources of Nightmare and tonight, and use them to merge the world of Reality and the Night Demoman as one. Tabithi doesn't believe him, Wizwaz uses Memory Projection, a power of his, to show Tabithi a flashback of a conversation between two nightman, sillhouetted against a bright light, speaking of what Wizeman had explained earlier. Tabithi watches the scene, bewildered; then agrees to team up. Chapter 4 Chapter five takes place in an entirely new world, a town, to be more exact. The name of the world is unmentioned. The chapter starts out with the point of view switched back to Jade. She is slowly coming back to consiousness. When she fully awakes, she finds herself in an alley. As she stumbles out of the alley, she realizes she has succesfully traveled to another world. She spends about thirty minutes searching for NiGHTS and Layle, calling out their names frantically. Without any luck finding them, she realizes that she's lost. She walks on until she finds herself at a dead end, eventually to be cornered by Reala and Jackle. The two, in shock to see a visitor unnacompanied by NiGHTS, ask Jade how she even made it here. Jade tells them she has no clue, all she remembers is being sucked up in a dark cloud. Reala and Jackle tell her that it is not in a visitor's power to find it's way to the town, and that it's only accessable by portal. The two figure that she's been teleported here with out her knowing. The two then decide to get rid of Jade, and they attack her. A strange blade suddenly materializes in Jade's hand, and to much of her confusion, lunges itself at the two nightmaren. They stumble back frantically trying to get away from Jade. Reala mumbles something to himself, and tells Jade that she needs to come with them. Jade refuses, pointing out that they just tried to kill her. Reala tells Jade that things have just took a small turn, and repeats that she should go with them. Now. Jade refuses again, causing Reala to get extremely annoyed. He suddently rams himself into Jade with such force that it knocks her unconscious (again). Reala realizes he might have killed her, and takes her to the abandoned clocktower where they have made camp. Jade wakes up again, in a makeshift bed. Her vision is a bit blurred, and there is a loud ringing in her ears. When everything clears up, she sees she is in a small room. The room has very little things in it, only a bed and dresser. Her backpack is hanging on the door; it looks crumpled, like it has been gone through. As she gets up, she hears voices coming from the space above. The scene switches to the three nightmaren, spackle, Reala, and Jackle; having a conversation. It appears to be happening on the roof of the clocktower. The three are sitting down on some old couch cusions; there is a small fire burning in the middle of the three. Reala states that at the moment, he's really angry, and asks himself why a visitor had to be chosen. "AUGH! I'm so ANGRY right now!! Why did the chosen warrior have to be a ''visitor!? ''I could probably deal with one of those Nightopian geeks, but a VISITOR? Kill me now." The others ignore this just as Jade comes up the ladder to the roof. Reala groans while spackle and Jackle give her a questioning look. Jackle kindly greets her, then wittilly comments on how she should've been there earlier. Jade retorts, saying if she hadn't have been hit so hard, she would've been there earlier. She aims this comment at Reala; he ignores this and tells her that she's too weak to be the warrior. He says that she'll need to train hard. He decides to begin this right away, pushing Jade back inside the clocktower. The comic skips to Jade's training; the space they'd been using has been cleared out, and Jade is struggling against Jackle (whom was assigned to train her in magic). Reala is watching from the catwalk above and spackle is lounging back in a chair, seemingly asleep. The point of view switches to spackle, as she gets a vision of a dark sillhouetted nightmaren, iENZO, saying "You can't keep me imprisoned forever...". spackle jolts awake, saying she needs to go check on something. She opens a portal and darts through it; not looking back to see if they've followed. The others look at eachother questioningly and step through the portal. Chapter 5 lets meme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVOQV_9MQS4 lets meme lets meme lets meme lets meme Chapter 6 The scene picks up again at the entrance to a large castle-like tower. The group is now dressed in formal clothing. Jackle is severely distressed about entering the tower, but as they make their way through it to the party he seems to calm down a bit. Jade is confronted by a young nightmaren of about 12; Svittei, Rose's son. The two quickly become friends and start dancing together. The scene switches to Jackle, who has taken an entire bottle of wine trying to ease his stress. His behavior is questioned by Jade, and Jackle replies saying, "Rose and I didn't have a very friendly relatonship. She did....things. Bad things."HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN IN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN HE’S HACKIN AND WACKIN AND SMACKIN CHOP THAT MEAT he justHACKS WHACKS Choppin that meat Jade shows sympathy, saying she understands and that her brother is basically the same. The two are suddenly interrupted by Rose who stumbles in a bit drunk. Jackle becomes severely stressed again, who is teased by Rose, calling him 'frippy'. Jackle reacts negatively, and Rose tells him that if he's not 'frippy' then he should dance with her. Jackle nervously accepts, and the two are lost in the mass of dancing. Jackle is then shown dancing with Rose, who is teasing him due to his nervousness around her. After a short conversation, Jackle's tension loosens; he tries to find something to distract Rose so he's able to get away from her. Svittei and Jade are shown running out of the main ballroom. Jackle uses this as a distraction and starts after them, but is quickly pulled back by Rose; who explains that Jade is safe with her son. This page wil never be finished.